


Same place, another time

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline, the fight between Eridan and Sollux played out a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same place, another time

You watch in quiet horror as the scene play out before you. Kanaya had left the room; clearly not feeling like auspiticing like usual, which was shocking by it's self. Which left you, Eridan, Sollux and Feferi alone in the lab along with an uncomfortable feeling hanging in the air.  
''Lithen athhole. FF and I are pretty buthy, tho jutht fuck off.''  
''No Sol. You fuck off.''  
Somewhere in the back of your mind, you feel you should intervene. Stop this somehow. But you can't bring yourself to move. Some leader you turned out to be.  
Before you knew it, a wand was drawn and the crackle of Sollux's psionics was clearly heard throughout the room.  
In another timeline, this would have all gone differently. Sollux would die before Eridan would turn on Feferi, followed by Kanaya. You would be left there, mouth agape as you watch the blood flow from there bodies. You would kiss your almost moirail and beg for Sollux to be alright, to wake up.  
But this wasn't that timeline. In this timeline, things played out a bit differently.  
Eridan shot Sollux, that much was the same, but this time, Feferi jumped in the way as she tried to protect her matesprit. It only caused the blow to end her at the same time, the blow going right through her abdomen and straight to the Gemini's.  
Your attention is drawn away from that as Eridan's face completely transforms and you can see the way his soul breaks to pieces, his heart shattering as the realization of what he did dawns on him.  
''Oh god no,'' he whispers, dropping his wand and running over to Feferi, pulling his cape off as he kneels down next to her, placing the ridiculous garment to the wound as he tries to staunch the bleeding. ''Fef! Please no! Wake up! Come on! You're all right! It's just a little blood, yeah?!''  
You don't recall moving, but you find yourself at Eridan's side, placing a hand on his shoulder as he starts sobbing, clutching the lifeless Pisces closer to his chest.  
''Eridan,'' you say in a hushed tone, surprising even yourself at how soft your voice was. ''She's... come on. You can't do anything.''  
''Shut up, Kar! I knoww!'' he yells and you can't tell if the waver is just him being his douchebag self or if it's because of the distress he's feeling.  
You sigh and get down on your knees, rubbing his back with one hand while you try to take his off Feferi with your other. After a moment, he lets go and her body falls to the cold metal floor with a sickening thump.  
He just sits there for a moment, looking so broken, and you can't help but pity him. However, it wasn't the time so you stuff those feelings down and adjust yourself so your arms are outstretched to him. He wastes no time slumping against you, clinging tightly to your shirt while you shoosh him, trying to calm his blubbering.  
After a long, long time, his cries stopped, turning into sniffles and hiccups. You kept rubbing his back for a moment before standing, pulling him up with you. You both look down to the bodies and he lets go off you so you can put them back in the pile they had been on earlier, closing their eyes so it was like they were only sleeping.  
Except they'd never wake up.  
You go back to Eridan and take his hand, leading him away.  
Sollux would eventually wake up and he would yell and beat Eridan to a bloody pulp, but the highblood wouldn't do anything about it.  
When you ask him about it later he says it's because he ''deservwed it''. You cant disagree with him.  
Eridan's numb after that, like nothing matters, and you understand. You talk with him, avoiding piles for obvious reasons. He tells you about how he loved her. He shared his fondest memories of her with you and one time, you think he smiled. It was just for a moment and it was a sad, defeated look, but it was there and you realize just how strongly he felt for you. You hug him after that and he cries against you like he often does.  
When it's time to face Gamzee, you shoosh him and pap him, just like in the other timeline, but this time he's just Gamzee. Your weird clown friend, not your moirail.  
That quadrant had been filled by a pitiful seadweller who you couldn't help but want to protect, even from his own feelings.  
And you couldn't imagine how this could've gone any other way; how the other timeline could be so different.


End file.
